I'll never leave you
by gamexpert0105
Summary: Mayu has known and has always been Ayumi's best friend ever since the day they met.But Ayumi starts to develop feelings for Mayu.Will Ayumi ever tell Mayu her true feelings for her,and when she does,what will happen?Does Mayu love her back?And when the school finds out,will conflicts start to form?Find out in this awesome Mayumi story!It's my first fanfiction!Swearing and Mayumi!:D
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!I am gamexpert0105 and I am a huge fan of Corpse Party!My favorite pairing of all time is NaomiXSeiko Forever:D!But I also like Ayushiki,too as my 2nd favorite!Anways welcome to my first fanfiction ever of Corpse Party!I've read many other Corpse Party fanfictions and they are pretty good!My favorite character will always be Seiko:D!Enjoy my first fanfiction and let me know if you think it's good and if I should continue or not:)!This story will be a MayuXAyumi story,also known as Mayumi!I'll try to do as many chapters as I can!This first chapter might be a little short,but I promise you that the second chapter will be a little be longer than the first:)! Hope you enjoy!I do not own Corpse Party or its characters,all of that goes to their rightful owner Team GrisGris.

Chapter 1

Today was Thursday,two days before Mayu was moving away from her friends for a long time. Ayumi was sad,because Mayu was her best friend and they've been through so much together,and now here they were,walking to Kisaragi Academy all dressed up in their school uniforms,carrying their school bags,and talking to each other like they normally did every school morning.

"So what do you think we'll being doing today in Ms. Yui's?" Mayu said curiously.

"I don't know,maybe just what we normally do in her class. " Ayumi said sarcastically.

"Like what?" Mayu said questioning Ayumi.

"Like Math,History,English,Science,Social Studies,Reading,you know,just the normal stuff we do everyday." Ayumi said.

"Yeah I know." Mayu said sighing.

Ayumi looked up at the morning sky and saw the sun coming up,when suddenly,Mayu asked her a question.

"Ayumi,are you sure you won't miss me while I'm gone?" Mayu said.

"I might miss you a little,but not that much." Ayumi said giving Mayu a fake smile.

Ayumi knew she couldn't let Mayu see how she truly felt about missing her when she was gone.

"Ok then,I won't ask you anymore questions from now on until school then" Mayu smiled at Ayumi.

They continued to walk,then Aymui decided to ask Mayu something.

"So how are you and Morishige doing Mayu?" Ayumi asked promptly.

"We're doing fine,Ayumi!" Mayu said truthfully.

"Do you like him?" Ayumi said.

"Yeah,but only as a friend." Mayu said annoyed.

"Ah,I see,alright then." Ayumi said awkwardly.

"And what about you and Satoshi,do you still like him? Mayu said questioningly to Ayumi.

"Only a little bit,but I think I'm starting to give up on him and find someone else." Ayumi said.

"Like who?" Mayu said.

"I don't know yet,I'll eventually find someone else." Ayumi said proudly.

"Ok whatever you say,Class Rep!" Mayu said jokingly.

"Hey,knock it off." Ayumi said playfully punching Mayu in the shoulder.

"Haha,ok,I'll stop." Mayu said playfully.

"Thank you,Mayu." Ayumi said.

Ayumi and Mayu saw Kisaragi Academy and heard the school bell ring.

"Crap,we're late again,come on Mayu let's go!"

Mayu nodded.

They both ran for Kisaragi Academy.

So what did you guys think of the first chapter of this Mayumi story?Did you like it?I'll make the second chapter and have it up as soon possible!Stay Tuned for chapter 2 soon!:D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey Guys,Chapter 2 is finally here for this awesome Mayumi story!Enjoy!

Ayumi and Mayu ran quickly through the halls,finding Ms Yui's approached a door with a sign next to it.

Room B26

Ms Yui

Ayumi quickly opened the door and let Mayu go in first.

Then they heard a familiar voice,it was Ms Yui

"Good Morning,Ayumi and Mayu!" Ms Yui said gracefully.

"Good Morning Ms Yui!" they both said nervously.

"Sorry we're late!" Ayumi said "Me and Mayu were just talking."

"It's certainly,no problem at all" Ms Yui said still smiling.

"Ok,thanks Ms Yui!" They both said and took their seats.

Across from Ayumi was Yoshiki always tried to talk to her,but Ayumi refused.

"Hey Shinozaki,how are you this morning?" Yoshiki said.

Ayumi ignored him.

"Ok then,talk to you after class then?" Yoshiki suggested.

Ayumi still ignored him,staying focused on Ms Yui.

Yoshiki sighed.

"Aww,looks like Yoshiki is being ignored by the Class Rep." Satoshi said teasingly.

"Grrrrr,Satoshi!" Yoshiki barked at Satoshi.

"Haha,calm down Yoshiki,I'm only teasing you!" Satoshi said trying to calm Yoshiki down.

"Alright class,today we will be making "Goodbye Letters" to Mayu Suzomoto since her last day here is tomorrow." Ms Yui said.

Ms Yui passed each student a blank piece of paper,except for Mayu.

Sakutaro observed his paper carefully then grabbed his pencil began to write.

Naomi wasn't very fond of her paper,so she decided to put some thought into it.

Seiko was very quick at knowing what to say so she began to write as soon as she got her paper.

Satoshi wasn't very good at writing letter so it took him at least 15-20 minutes to finish writing his letter.

Yoshiki wasn't really good friends with Mayu,but he knew he had to write something to her just so Ms Yui knew he did the work.

Ayumi wrote a very special letter to Mayu,since she was her best friend.

Ayumi looked over at Mayu and saw that Mayu was talking to Seiko and Naomi.

She looked at Mayu differently then she normally did today.

When Mayu turned around and looked at Ayumi she smiled at her.

Ayumi smiled back and blushed at how cute Mayu looked wearing her school uniform.

Mayu didn't see her blush,because she sat far away from Ayumi,but she still smiled at her

Ms Yui then started to pick up everyone's letters and decided that everyone would read their letters tomorrow.

Then Ms Yui decided to teach Math first.

"Ok Yoshiki,what's 9+10=?" Ms Yui asked.

"Uh,21?" Yoshiki answered.

"Wrong" Ms Yui said

"Your stupid,Yoshiki!" Satoshi said

"Shut up,Satoshi,like you can answer it any better than me!" Yoshiki growled at Satoshi.

"Ok boys,settle down!" Ms Yui told both Satoshi and Yoshiki.

"Sorry Ms Yui." They both apologized.

"Alright then,Ayumi what's 9+10=?" Ms Yui asked again to Ayumi.

"9+10=19,Ms Yui" Ayumi answered.

"Very good,excellent work Ayumi!" Ms Yui clapped.

The rest of the class clapped with her.

"See Yoshiki,Ayumi is better at Math than you are!" Satoshi exclaimed.

"I thought I told you to shut up Satoshi,for the third time now!" Yoshiki yelled.

"What's wrong Yoshiki-winky?Can't take a joke?" Satoshi teased.

"Oh,you're going to regret those words you just said now!" Yoshiki barked.

Yoshiki tried to punch Satoshi,but Satoshi grabbed his arm fast enough to stop him.

"Are you done yet?" Satoshi questioned Yoshiki.

"I'm not done yet until I take a hit at you for teasing me so much!" Yoshiki exclaimed.

"Alright,fine,I'll stop!" Satoshi told Yoshiki truthfully.

"Thank you,Satoshi!" Yoshiki said.

"Sure,no problem,Yoshiki! Satoshi said.

"Alright class it's time for lunch!" Ms Yui announced.

Everyone headed to lunch together in their normal groups.

Ayumi went with Mayu like she always did everyday.

Seiko went with Naomi like always.

Yoshiki went with Sakutaro and Satoshi as usual.

With Ayumi and Mayu

"So did you find the person you like yet?" Mayu asked Ayumi.

"I did,and the person I like is really cute!" Ayumi said sighing dreamily.

"Really who is it?!" Mayu asked Ayumi.

"Haha,I can't tell you yet,Mayu,it's a secret!" Ayumi said laughing.

"Aww,why not?" Mayu said disappointed.

"I just can't yet,I'll tell you some other day." Ayumi promised.

"Why not now,though?" Mayu said curiously "I'm your best friend,you can tell me anything,I promise I won't tell!

"Well if I tell you now,it'll hurt me so much!" Ayumi lied.

"Oh ok,you can tell me later then" Mayu smiled at Ayumi.

Ayumi blushed,she loved the way Mayu smiled at her,it was like she was in a dream she never woke from.

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you,I'm having a sleepover at my house tomorrow night!" Mayu said excited.

"You are?" Ayumi said happily.

"Yep,and my parents said I could only invite you to it since your my best friend and it'll be the last time I see you tomorrow." Mayu smiled.

"That's great,Mayu!" Ayumi said excited.

"Maybe I can tell her my true feelings for her at her sleepover tomorrow night,but first I'm going to talk to Hinoe about this!" Ayumi thought.

"Yep,thank my parents for planning that sleepover before I leave on Saturday morning." Mayu said happily.

"Yeah,I can't wait for tomorrow,we're going to have so much fun together Mayu!" Ayumi hugged Mayu tightly.

"Yeah,we are,I can't for tomorrow,either,Ayumi!" Mayu hugged Ayumi back tightly.

Ayumi blushed,she'd never hugged Mayu this tight and close before.

"Anyways,let's go eat now,I'm starving!" Mayu said putting her hand on her stomach.

Ayumi nodded and followed her best friend.

With Seiko and Naomi

"So Naomi,what do you want to do after school today?" Seiko said to Naomi happily.

"I don't know,go to the mall,I guess." Naomi said to her best friend.

"Ok, if you want to go the mall,today,I'm always up for it!" Seiko said truthfully.

"I wasn't being serious though,Seiko,I was just saying!" Naomi said.

"I'm still up for it,though!" Seiko said happily.

"Seiko,I've been wanting to ask you this,but why are you so happy everyday?" Naomi asked.

"What do you mean,Naomi?" Seiko asked confused.

"Like everyday,when I'm always with you,it's like nothing bothers you at all!" Naomi said.

"Well,you're the one that always makes me happy,Naomi!" Seiko answered.

"Of course I make you happy,why wouldn't I?" Naomi asked Seiko.

"Because I'm your best friend,Naomi!I don't want to lose you" Seiko answered happily.

"Aww thanks,Seiko,and you won't lose me I promise!" Naomi said truthfully.

"Promise?" Seiko said while sticking her pinky out.

"Promise!" Naomi said latching her pinky onto Seiko's pinky.

"Ok,Naomi,ready to eat lunch?" Seiko said holding onto Naomi's breast.

"Eh,Seiko,stop that!" Naomi said angrily.

"Hehe,but I can't help it" Seiko said jokingly.

"Alright well that's enough for now,come on,lets go eat lunch now!" Naomi shouted.

Seiko nodded and followed Naomi.

With Yoshiki,Sakutaro,and Satoshi

"So what do you guys think I should do about Ayumi?" Yoshiki asked Satoshi and Sakutaro.

"Maybe you can talk to her tomorrow and see what's wrong with her." Satoshi answered.

"Or you could try to ask Ms Yui what the problem with her is." Sakutaro suggested.

"Either way she'll probably just ignore you for the rest of your life Yoshiki!" They both said teasingly.

"Oh,thanks a lot for the help guys,you guys are really helpful!" Yoshiki said angrily.

"No problem,Yoshiki!" They both said.

"That wasn't a compliment!" Yoshiki barked angrily.

"You know,Yoshiki,you really need to stop getting mad so easily!" Satoshi suggested.

"Yeah Yoshiki,no wonder no one likes you,you're not nice enough." Sakutaro said.

"Well you guys need to remember that I'm still a bad boy and I had a horrible life getting kicked out of my home." Yoshiki said.

"Yeah,right,whatever." Satoshi and Sakutaro said

"Anyways lets go eat lunch now guys,I'm really hungry!" Yoshiki said.

Satoshi and Sakutaro both nodded and followed Yoshiki.

After Lunch

"Alright class ,it's time to go home." Ms Yui announced.

Everyone cheered.

"Awesome let's go Mayu!" Ayumi said

Mayu nodded and followed Ayumi out of the classroom

Just when they were about to leave the school entrance doors,Ayumi forgot to ask Ms Yui something.

"Oh shoot,I forgot to ask Ms Yui something,Mayu can you please wait here while I run back to class?" Ayumi asked.

"Yeah,I'll wait right here until you get back!" Mayu said.

"Thank you,Mayu!I won't be long!" Ayumi said happily.

Then Ayumi ran back to Ms Yui's room.

With Ayumi

Ayumi opened the door to Ms Yui's room and Ms Yui at her desk.

"Why,hello again Ayumi,what are you doing here,did you forget something?" Ms Yui asked Ayumi.

"Actually,yes Ms Yui,I need to ask you something!" Ayumi said.

"Sure,anything Ayumi,what is it?" Ms Yui asked.

"It's about Mayu,I think I like her!" Ayumi told Ms Yui

"Aww,I think you guys would make a cute couple!" Ms Yui said happily.

"Thanks,Ms Yui!" Ayumi said while blushing even harder.

"Haha,No problem Ayumi,anything else?" Ms Yui asked.

"Yeah one more thing,how am I going to tell Mayu my true feelings for her?" Ayumi asked Ms Yui.

"I'm not very good with that sort of thing,but is there someplace you can tell her tomorrow? Ms Yui asked Ayumi.

"Well,I'm going to her house tomorrow for a sleepover before she leaves Saturday morning!" Ayumi answered.

"That might be the best time to tell her,during the sleepover." Ms Yui suggested.

"Alright,thanks Ms Yui for your help,and also can you give me my letter back,I need to add some stuff to it." Ayumi said.

"Sure thing,Ayumi" Ms Yui said while handing her letter for Mayu back to her.

"Thanks Ms Yui!" Ayumi said putting the letter in her pocket and headed out the door.

"No problem,Ayumi,anytime!" Ms Yui said happily.

Back to Mayu

"Alright Mayu,I'm back!" Ayumi said happily.

"Did you get the thing you forgot to ask Ms Yui earlier about Ayumi?" Mayu said curiously.

"I sure did,Mayu,come on let's walk back home!" Ayumi said walking out the school entrance doors.

"Okey dokey" Mayu said and followed Ayumi outside.

Ayumi and Mayu walked back to their houses talking as they always did until they got to Ayumi's house.

"Alright,goodbye,Mayu,I'll text you when I have the time!" Ayumi said hugging Mayu tightly.

"Alright,goodybye,Ayumi,see you tomorrow morning!" Mayu said hugging Ayumi tightly back.

"Will do!" Ayumi said opening her front door and walking inside her house.

Ayumi sighed dreamily,she couldn't wait until she told Mayu how she truly felt about her during the sleepover tomorrow night.

"Well looks like someones happy today" a familiar voice was Hinoe,Ayumi's sister.

"Hinoe,it's so good to see you!" Ayumi hugged her sister.

"Haha,it's good to see you,too,Ayumi!" Hinoe hugged her sister back.

"Hinoe I need your help with something!" Ayumi said.

"Sure,Ayumi,what is it?" Hinoe asked.

"Well you see,I like Mayu more than just a friend and I was wondering if you could help me with telling her my true feelings for her." Ayumi answered.

"Sure sister!" Hinoe said.

"Alright what do I need to do first?" Ayumi asked.

"Ok,first you need to text her that you something to tell her tomorrow." Hinoe said.

"At the sleepover?Because Mayu is having a sleepover tomorrow and I'm the only one invited out of my whole class." Ayumi said.

"Sure,sounds great!" Hinoe said.

"Ok I'm texting her right now!" Ayumi said grabbing her phone out and went to the "Text Message" on her phone.

Hinoe nodded.

Ayumi texted Mayu these words on her phone:

"Mayu I have something to tell you tomorrow,during your sleepover!"

Mayu replied:

"Ok,Ayumi,talk to you later!"

"What did she say?" Hinoe asked Ayumi.

"She said ok and that she'll talk to me later!" Ayumi said happily.

"Cool!Now the next step is to always be around her and have fun with her no matter where she goes!" Hinoe explained.

"Got it Hinoe!" Ayumi said.

"Then when you think the time is right,kiss her right on the lips!" Hinoe said happily.

"Alright,got it,thanks Hinoe!" Ayumi said thankfully while blushing.

"No problem,Ayumi,anything for my sister and I think you and Mayu make a cute couple,too!" Hinoe said to Ayumi happily.

" Thanks!Oh,also Hinoe,I wrote a letter in class today for Mayu,but it was a best friend letter,not a love one." Ayumi told Hinoe.

"Well then you should change it to a love letter tonight and give it to her tomorrow at her house during the sleepover before you guys have your first kiss!" Hinoe said

"That's what I'm going to do right now!" Ayumi said heading upstairs to her room.

Ayumi wrote her love letter carefully and finished it,this is what is read:

"Mayu,

We've been best friends for a long time and we've been through some much together!I like you and I wanted to know if you like me back and if you wanted to be my girlfriend!I've known you for a long time and I hope you like me back and be my girlfriend!I love you so much Mayu,I can't live without you and I don't want to lose you!

Love Your Best Friend and Crush,

Ayumi Shinozaki

So what did you guys think of the second chapter for my Mayumi story?Did you guys like it?I hope you did because I worked so hard on it for hours,lol!Chapter 3 will be made and up soon!Stay Tuned!:D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hey guys Chapter 3 is finally here!Sorry for the long wait,I've been busy with school,but with Christmas Break coming along,I will continue to make chapters during the break daily!Anways here's chapter 3 of this awesome Mayumi story!Enjoy!

With Mayu and Ayumi leaving Kisaragi Academy earlier,but following Mayu

Mayu and Ayumi slowly walked out of Kisaragi Academy and talked about Ayumi's crush."So Ayumi,when are you going to tell me who the person you like is?", Mayu eyed Ayumi anxious to looked into Mayu's dull green eyes,daring to tell her that she was the one person that she liked,her best friend,Mayu was though as earlier this morning,her and Mayu were talking about the people who they liked as friends and the people who they liked as had happened so quickly when Ayumi had fell in love with Mayu back in Ms. Yui's,while Mayu was talking with Seiko and Naomi."I still can't tell you yet,Mayu.", Ayumi said jokingly."Aww,then can you tell me at my house during the sleepover?", Mayu said happily."Maybe,you'll just have to see.", Ayumi winked at Mayu smiling."Haha,ok then,Ayumi." Mayu said.

Mayu and Ayumi had arrived at Ayumi's house and said their goodbyes."Goodbye for now,Mayu.", Ayumi said smiling while hugging Mayu tightly,blushing really hard."See you later,Ayumi!" Mayu said while hugging Ayumi always liked giving hugs,especially to her best friend,Ayumi."I'll text you later,ok?",Ayumi told Mayu happily."Alright Ayumi!" Mayu said saw Ayumi open her front door,smiled back at her one more time,and closed the door.'Man Ayumi sure has acted strangely today at school,Mayu 's probably because of the person she had been smiling happily at lunch,all the way to here.I'm still unsure if she'll miss me or not when I move on Saturday.'Mayu sighed sadily,why did she have to move away from here?She wished her mother and father didn't have so many problems with each other at Mayu was thinking about all of this,she forgot she had to start planning for the sleepover at her house tomorrow."Oh shoot,I forgot I have to start planning the sleepover out for tomorrow night", Mayu freaked quickly ran down the the sidewalk to her house.

Mayu stopped running when she made it to her house and catched her breath before she went opened the front door and went into her heard her mom and dad screaming and yelling at each other as quietly tiptoed over to the kitchen where her parents were yelling and hid behind a wall."Our daughter is having a sleepover with her best friend,Ayumi Shinozaki whether you like it or not!",Mayu's mother Yukie screamed."Ayumi Shinozaki is no longer welcome to this household anymore and that's final!", Mayu's father Ken'ichi yelled.'Please mom do something about him.' Mayu then went upstairs so she could start planning for the decided to leave her parents alone so they wouldn't get her involved in their little argument.

Mayu quickly ran to her room by the time she got up the closed her open went to her bed to lay down on sighed,why did her dad have to be such an ass?She hated her dad so much just as her dad hated went over to her desk and looked at the picture all her friends took of themselves the day they got out of school for the summer before they became seniors this year at Kisaragi was Satoshi,Yoshiki,and Morishige on the top and Seiko,Naomi,Ayumi,and her on the looked at Ayumi and her right next to each other."We'll always be best friends,Ayumi.", Mayu muttered to herself,"Always,no matter what and that's a promise!"Mayu suddenly felt a weird feeling when she said those words and looked at Ayumi again in the saw Ayumi's smile and thought Ayumi looked cute in her school blushed hard and sighed happily."I love you Ayumi Shinozaki."

Mayu's phone buzzed and she took it out to she who texted enough it was read the text that Ayumi had sent her.'Hey Mayu,I need to tell you something during the sleepover at your house tomorrow.'Mayu texted back and responded with,'Okay,sounds good,see you tomorrow morning!'Mayu wondered what Ayumi had to tell her tomorrow."I wonder what she needs to tell tomorrow during the sleepover." Mayu said curiously,"Guess I'll have to soon find out."Suddenly her phone rang and she saw the name appear on the screen 'Yoshki Kishinuma' and answered it.'What could he possibly want?',Mayu thought."Hello?Kishinuma-kun?" Mayu said questionly."Oh,hey Suzomoto,what are you doing?" Yoshiki asked concerned."Just planning my sleepover for Ayumi and I tomorrow night!",Mayu said happily."That's sound like fun.",Yoshiki said."Yup sure is!Anyways what are you doing?",Mayu asked."Just watching wrestling on TV",Yoshiki answered."Sounds like fun.",Mayu said sarcastically."Yup it always is for a guy like me.", Yoshiki said cheerfully."Anwyays what did you call for?" Mayu asked curiously."Well,I need your help with something.",Yoshiki replied serious."With what?",Mayu asked.'What could he possibly need me to help him with?'Yoshiki replied with a gentle tone,"With Shinozaki."

Mayu grew furious,she knew Yoshiki liked Ayumi and she wasn't going to let Yoshiki have her."Sorry Yoshiki,you're on your own on this one." Mayu said holding back her anger towards Yoshiki."But wait Suzomoto I really need your hel-"Mayu hung up on Yoshiki before his said his last words to her."Don't worry Ayumi,I'll make sure that he doesn't get anywhere near you and take you away from me.",Mayu said to was going to give Yoshiki a piece of her mind tomorrow in was ready to take Yoshiki down."You're so going down now, Yoshiki,you better be ready for me,because I'll make sure you won't lay a hand on my dear sweet precious Ayumi!" Mayu said furiously.

Hey guys!Hope you enjoyed chapter 3 of this awesome Mayumi story and sorry this chapter was short,but Chapter 4 will surely be longer like Chapter 2,except even more longer! I'm still planning my SeikoXNaomi story and it will be made by the time Chapter 5 is made and published!Anyways thanks for reading this awesome chapter and let me know what you think will happen in Chapter 4!Stay tuned for Chapter 4 and thanks for all your help and support to me:D!


End file.
